


Surprise!

by ohatotem



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, M/M, No Entity AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohatotem/pseuds/ohatotem
Summary: As Dwight works the night shift on his birthday, he finds that he's not alone for long.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clairebearsmoothie07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairebearsmoothie07/gifts).



It'd been hours since the last customer had come through Gas Heaven. Working the night shift got pretty dull, but at least it paid a halfway decent wage for a college student. Dwight was lucky to see a dozen people during his shift, so he didn't have to deal with the usual people that would come through during the day. He'd seen fewer than usual, however, as a storm was brewing outside. Thunder rolled as lightning crackled across the sky and strong winds threatened to topple over the trees of the surrounding forest, but they were too far from the building to be of much concern; he just hoped the power stayed on. There was only one street light, and it wasn't exactly close by.

Dwight glanced at the clock; 2:14 in the morning, he could go home in a few hours and celebrate his birthday with his boyfriend, Danny, who was probably still working, too. Danny’s job was unconventional, and he got to make his own hours, but there was never a for sure time when he'd be coming home.

Flipping a page of a magazine on the counter that Dwight had occasionally been reading out of boredom, he heard the front doorbell jingle. He looked up just in time to see a hooded figure walk behind one of the shelves towards the back bathroom. Dwight figured it was probably just someone with a black hoodie trying to get out of the rain, but he stayed on guard as he waited for the person to return. He considered grabbing the shotgun from beneath the front counter that belonged to the owner but didn't want to jump to conclusions. Plenty of people lived in the area, even if it were rural.

It'd been ten minutes since he'd last saw the person head towards the bathroom, and although he tried his best not to judge a person based on specific people with wicked intentions who were out late at night, Dwight was starting to get a bad feeling about the guy. It wouldn't be the first time someone had overdosed in the bathroom, and no one had found it until the next shift. Thankfully he wasn't that employee, and he sure as hell didn't want to be that person now. Heading to the back of the gas station, Dwight knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" Seconds passed with no response. "Sir?"

_‘Dammit, please don’t be dead in there.’_

He considered giving him five more minutes, wondering if maybe he just wanted some privacy, but his instinct told him that, no, this was weird. Dwight knocked again, calling out through the door once more, only to receive no answer. If they could hear him, they were either deliberately ignoring him or hurt. With an anxious sigh, Dwight tried the knob and found it was unlocked.

The bathroom was empty, and it didn't appear as if the man had ever gone in there, nor was the floor wet from where his boots would've carried water inside. Dwight looked at the ground and found the footprints that led around the shelf and back towards the front counter. Hesitant, Dwight followed them, wishing that he'd taken that shotgun after all. Right now, he needed to call the cops, but the phone was back by the register. The person had to know that Dwight was looking for them, too. The store wasn't that big that he wouldn't have heard him calling for him in the back. Any average person would've answered, made some kind of appearance by now, or some kind of sound. It was raising all sorts of red flags in his head.

The footprints led towards the storage room, which was located just to the counter's right and led to a basement. The door was slightly ajar. Swallowing, Dwight inched his hand towards the door, planning on closing and locking it rather than going down to look, but his brain was screaming for him to run from the building and never look back.

“Boo!”

Dwight screamed and backed away from the person on his left, throwing his arms in front of him to defend himself, only to immediately realize it was just Danny in his old Ghost Face costume, the one he used to wear before he upgraded it to leather.

"Danny, you're an asshole!" Dwight said as he playfully shoved him out of the way and went back behind the counter with his ears burning hot with embarrassment.

"Gotcha," said Danny, finger gunning him as he snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, you got me. What are you even doing here?"

“Came to see the birthday boy,” he said, removing his mask.

“Aren’t you working?” Dwight asked, motioning his hand towards Danny’s outfit as if he could forget he was wearing it.

“She got a little rowdy, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“You’re going to get caught one day.”

"But not tonight. Here." Danny went behind the counter and retrieved a gift-wrapped box. The paper was a metallic red, Dwight's favorite color. "There's a few more, too."

Danny held out the box, grinning ear to ear, but that left Dwight heavily suspicious of the contents inside. He had been hunting, after all. Taking the box, it felt too light to be holding anything and was about the size of a small cake box. Images of what it could possibly be flooded his mind.

"If I open this and find something gross, Danny..." Dwight warned without bothering to finish his threat. 

It wouldn't be the first time he'd gotten something weird from him as a gag gift when the real gift was someplace else, but he wanted to believe that Danny wouldn't do something like that again after his last reaction.

“Would I lie to you?” Danny asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes." Dwight laughed, winking to show he was only messing around being upset before he started to peel away the wrapping paper. Inside was a video game, 'Skies of Arcadia' for the Dreamcast, in pristine, mint packaging. His heart didn't know whether to soar or drop when he saw it. He never thought Danny paid any attention to anything he said about his 'nerd' stuff. "W-wow, Danny, where the hell did you even find this?"

"A secret." He chuckled.

“I love it,” he said, beaming with excitement as he lifted the game carefully from the box, afraid he was going to drop it.

“Wanna head home and try it out?”

Dwight grinned but replaced the game back in the box, knowing that Danny was serious about leaving, but he needed the money for tuition more than he needed to play a game a little early. He'd waited a long time for it; he could wait a few more hours while he stayed on the clock.

"I wish, but I'm not trying to lose my job," said Dwight. "Thank you so much, though. This is awesome."

Setting the box on the counter, he felt Danny’s arms wrap around his waist and press his groin against his bottom. Dwight blushed, trying to pretend there wasn’t a camera pointed right at them at that very moment.

“Anything for my Dwight,” he whispered against his ear.

He tilted his head to the side as Danny kissed along his jaw and neck, but there was no way he was going to allow it to continue right there where the owners could easily watch the footage back. Danny didn’t do anything half-assed, and if he was kissing on him, he already knew where it was going.

“Wanna go out to the car?” Dwight asked.

“Oh? Someone’s getting a little greedy, aren’t they?”

Dwight chuckled as he grabbed Danny's hand and the box from the counter before heading for the front door. After locking it on his way out, they both hurried into his car but was drench by the time they made it inside. Dwight laughed as he pulled the door closed behind him. He hadn't expected the downpour to be that rough and nearly regretted going out there the moment he did. However, as Danny's hands grabbed for the collar of his button-up shirt, pulling him into a kiss, being wet was the least of his concerns as he set his birthday gift onto the dashboard.

It wasn’t long before he was lured into the back seat, and although cramped, there was enough room for one of them to lay down with enough arm space once the seats had been pushed forward. Dwight tossed his shirt to the front of the car, but Danny didn’t seem to care that his clothes were sticking to him.

“You can take the rest off, too,” said Danny with a sly grin on his face. “Go on, get in your birthday suit.”

Dwight snorted, smiling as he helped Danny undo his belt. Danny always was the pushy type, but Dwight didn’t mind; he liked when someone else took charge. If he didn’t take the lead, Dwight would still be in the gas station, probably flipping through the magazine while Danny helped himself to the junk food.

It was awkward getting his pants and underwear off, but once they were, Danny looked satisfied.

“Hey,” said Dwight, teasing him since Danny had been doing that all night. “Why am I being told what to do on my day?”

"Because you like it. You like it when I tell you what to do," Danny purred. "and what better way to celebrate than to give you what you like? Too bad we don't have a leash." He ran his hands up Dwight's legs, between his thighs, and stopping at his hips, biting his bottom lip as Dwight leaned against his gentle touch with a low whine.

Dwight wished there was some more room in the car for them to mess around more. They did have a belt, but it wasn't the same. He'd just have to have him perform a little more once they got back to their apartment.

“I do,” Dwight whispered, surprised that Danny could even hear him over the heavy pattering of the rain against the hood of the car.

“Don’t be shy. Tell me what you want.”

“You.”

Danny laughed. “You can be a little more specific, you know.”

Dwight blushed, shifting his position so that one of his knees was brought to his chest, and he rested one foot against Danny. He didn't know how to request it, too embarrassed to ask out loud, but was thankful that Danny got the hint as he wiggled his toes against his broad shoulder.

Dwight hitched a breath as Danny lifted his foot and brought it closer, wrapping his lips around his big toe. It was only for a moment, but it excited him more than anything he'd done so far. Danny trailed his lips down to the pad of his foot, looking at him as if he were checking on the expression that Dwight was making. Danny looked pleased with himself. He probably was.

Danny ran his fingers between his toes, caressing every inch of his sore foot that was tired from standing for hours. His lips tickled the curves of his foot, but instead of making him laugh, Dwight sighed happily and closed his eyes, relaxed by the affection he was receiving.

“You are so cute,” Danny said, setting aside that foot to give the other equal treatment. “So excited over something so small.”

“It’s… big for me,” Dwight said, opening his eyes to see him again.

“That so?”

Dwight nodded, exhaling a low moan as he took hold of his forming erection, playing with himself to ease the arousal. He relaxed again, sighing as he felt Danny’s mouth return to his toes, slipping his tongue between the webbing of each one as he made his way across them.

“P-please, take me while doing that,” Dwight whispered, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate, but as aroused as he was becoming, he didn’t really care how it came off in the end.

Danny didn’t ask if he was sure, nodding and allowing Dwight to rest his feet against his chest as Danny retrieved the condom and lube from the inside of his cloak somewhere. Being so impulsive and spontaneous, Danny always stayed prepared; Dwight appreciated that.

The back seat was cramped, but Danny managed to position himself in a way to where Dwight's lower half was on his lap, and his feet rested against his chest. He could tell it was an awkward position for Danny, but he didn't complain as he applied the lubricant to both of them after slipping on the condom.

The lube was cool, chilling his sensitive nerves as he felt the head of Danny's cock press against the entrance of his hole. Dwight shivered but knew it would be warm soon enough, and it wasn't long before Danny slipped the tip of his cock past the entrance of his puckered rim, easing his way inside of him.

Danny could be impatient, but he was always gentle as he slid himself into Dwight without much hesitation. They'd done this many times before; Danny knew his boundaries and respected them. It was surprising how loving a serial killer could be when they chose you as their person.

Continuing to play with his now fully erect cock, Dwight gasped, relaxing himself to take Danny's girth. He allowed himself to moan quietly as his feet were brought together in front of Danny's face, and he started to move. Finding the rhythm didn't look easy, and the position wasn't exactly comfortable for either of them, but Danny tried to make it work as he suckled and kissed along both of his feet while fucking him.

Dwight moaned, digging the fingers of his free hand into Danny's thigh as Danny found a steady rhythm in his movements, making him writhe and roll his hips against the way his cock hit against his prostate. Stroking himself quicker, it wasn't long before Dwight pressed himself against him with a moan as lights danced behind his eyelids. He came much faster than he would have liked to, but Danny had that effect on him. He dug his nails into Danny's thigh and could hear Danny's breath hitch as he momentarily lost his rhythm but continued as if nothing had happened. Before long, Danny buckled forward with a low moan, gripping hold of Dwight's ankles tight.

Separating Dwight's legs to either side of him, Danny pulled out and allowed himself to slowly collapse on top of Dwight, tuckered out by his orgasm. Dwight wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of their uneven panting as they tried to catch their breath, still riding his post-orgasm high. All Dwight wanted to do now was take a nap and cuddle in the back seat, but he knew he needed to get up before a cop, or customer, rode by and found the two of them in an uncompromising position in the back of his car.

“You know,” Danny said after a few minutes of silence. “That game was only one of your presents,” Danny said after a minute of silence. “There’s something else I wanna do today when the sun comes up.”

Dwight lifted a brow, watching him curiously as Danny sat up and reached into the back pocket of his pants, fishing for something until he retrieved a folded-up stack of papers and handed it to him. As Dwight unfolded the pages, it didn’t take him long to realize it was a bunch of ads printed out for local animal shelters. His heart soared, grinning ear to ear as he tried to process that Danny was finally caving in getting a dog.

"Is this for real?" Dwight asked. "We can get a dog?"

"Pretty sure it is, yeah. Just one, though." He smiled.

"This is… thank you." Dwight didn't know how to show just how appreciative he was of everything he'd done for him, so he settled with a kiss. "Thank you so much, Danny, really. For everything."

"You're welcome, birthday boy."


End file.
